A Very Potter Christmas
by insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little Potter family Christmas! Harry and Hermione explain the importance of a couple of trinkets to Hugh and Jasmine while reminiscing of what brought them all together. Stories and gifts are exchanged (not just the ones under the tree ;D) and harmony is achieved. A little 'Christmas in July' fic for you guys! :) *rated M for lemon*
1. An Unexpected Surprise

The previous night had ended as quickly as it began. The sun was now shining through their window and attempting to pull them from their slumber. They remained sleeping for a few more minutes before the completely expected happened.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Hugh screamed, bursting through the bedroom door.

"SANTA CAME! HE WAS HERE!" Jasmine exclaimed, matching her older brother stride for stride.

Harry and Hermione both bolted upright following their entrance and just stared at their kids in wonder. "Do you guys have any idea what time it is?" Harry asked sternly.

"Yeah, dad, it's 10. We've been up for hours waiting for you to wake up, but we couldn't wait anymore." Jasmine explained. Harry glanced over to see Hermione holding in her laughter while trying to look serious.

"Oh… I was just making sure you knew." He said with confidence. The others couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

"If you say so dad… we'll be downstairs!" Hugh finished. They both left the room at break-neck speed towards the stairs. Tearing his gaze away from his children rushing from the room in no time flat, he found Hermione staring at him.

"Hmmm, do I already know what that look's about?" He asked. She playfully swatted his chest.

"Of course you do! How did we manage to sleep till 10am when our alarm was set for 9am?" Harry began playing with the sheets that entangled them.

"Ummm…what alarm?" She rolled onto her other side and found that the only thing on the nightstand was a candle that had long been extinguished and a simple black box. Her eyes widened upon seeing it. Harry slid closer towards her and held an object in front of her.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding the clock in front of her face. She brushed off the alarm and focused again on the box.

"Harry, is this what I think it is?" He saw the box and sighed at his mistake; He was so tired the night before he forgot to put the box under the tree.

Deciding it was best to tell her the truth, he said, "Well, it's your gift, Hermione." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"But we agreed that we didn't have to get each other anything." He suddenly took interest in anything that wasn't Hermione's eyes. "Well, It is Christmas, after all, and I just couldn't…_not _get you anything." He concluded.

He closed his eyes, expecting her to reprimand him for not following their agreement; however, he was stunned when her lips were on his. He forced his eyes open and fell into her mesmerizing orbs. He responded with as much passion as he could muster before finally pulling back.

"So, you're not upset?" He asked cautiously. She looked at him as if he had just burned her favorite book.

"Of course I'm not upset!" Then her expression softened, "Considering I went and did the same thing…"

Her words finally registered in his mind and he jumped at this rare occasion, "What happened to the old days of Hermione Jean Granger and her will to follow the rules?" He asked light-heartedly.

She smirked and said "I guess I've been hanging around you too long." He laughed aloud.

"I guess so! So, are you going to open your gift?" Unable to contain herself after hearing him ask, she removed the lid from the box and marveled at the trinket inside… the horcrux locket. She had never felt so much hatred and love at the same time for anything; she hated it because of what it once held, but loved it because of what it represented.

Her gaze alternated between the locket and him, before she said, "You kept it after all this time?"

"I never had the heart to get rid of it… it meant too much to me." He whispered. She threw her arms around his torso.

"Happy anniversary, Harry" She breathed.

"Happy anniversary, Hermione"

They stayed like that until they were interrupted by a yell from downstairs, "ARE WE EVER GONNA OPEN OUR PRESENTS?"


	2. Love, Lockets, & Other Mistellings

They broke apart at the sound of their children's impatient screams.

"We're coming, you two!" Hermione replied back. She put the locket around her neck. It dangled from her neck and lay beside the time-turner she rarely took off. They left their bedroom, en route to the living room, where they were greeted by a pair of kids sitting under the Christmas tree with their hands wrapped around the present they felt would have something amazing.

"Alright, you two, get out from under there before I have to drag you out myself." Harry asserted. They scrambled out from under the tree, gift in hand, and sat on the nearest furniture.

Hermione walked over to the tree and straightened the gifts strewn across the floor into a neat pile. Both items hanging from her neck escaped her shirt and were dangling in full view.

"Mommy, did you get a new necklace?" She immediately reached up and grasped the former horcrux.

"Actually, yes, Jasmine, your father just gave it to me a few minutes ago." She was now blushing at the fact that Jasmine reminded her of herself when she was younger; noticing anything new or different.

"Well, why's it so important?" She inquired.

"Maybe because it was your father's gift to me." She answered.

"Well, last year he got you a watch but you don't wear that." She reasoned.

"That's true… but what if I told you this was the reason your father and I got together in the first place?" Both Jasmine and Hugh marveled at hearing this.

"But, I thought the time-turner was why you and dad got together." Hugh said.

"Well, yes, that helped. But this, right here, is the real reason" Harry spoke up, while pointing in the direction of the locket.

"So you lied to us?" Hugh asked.

"Of course not, Hugh, it was more just us giving you half the story." Hermione said.

"Well, I want the whole story." Jasmine stated.

"What she said." Hugh followed up.

Harry and Hermione just stood there stunned by the situation that had just unfolded.

"So… you guys would rather hear how your mother and I got together rather than open up presents?" Harry asked with a semi-straight face.

"We have all day to open presents! We've never had the opportunity to hear the whole story of your relationship!" Jasmine explained.

"Second that." Hugh said, while setting his gift down and folding his arms.

Rather than sit around in utter confusion over what just happened, Hermione began explaining. "Well kids, as you know, your father and I, as well as Ron for the most part, were charged with the task of hunting down and destroying pieces of Voldemorts' soul…"

"Horcruxes, right?" Hugh interrupted.

"That's right. Anyway, these horcruxes could have been anything! Although we knew that 2 had already been destroyed and we had a third in our possession… This." Hermione stopped talking to hold up the locket around her neck.

"Wait… that used to be a horcrux? One of Voldemort's horcruxes?" Jasmine asked stupefied.

"Yes, Jasmine; but if either of you want this story finished, keep your questions until we're done telling it" Hermione warned the pair of them.

"So anyway, we never let this out of our sight, so we took turns wearing it. Well, one day we got so caught up in not only where to look for the next horcruxes, but how to destroy them when we did find them. Because of this, we forgot to switch shifts from wearing the locket, and Ron blew up at us."

Their mouths hit the floor (figuratively, of course). "I thought Ron was your best friend! Both of yours!" Both Hugh and Jasmine obviously forgot about not interrupting, but they were shocked to learn this fact about someone they saw every other week.

"He was, and still is, you two! It's just, that locket was a nasty piece of work! The thoughts it created… they were bad for just a little bit! He wore it that whole day! Anyway, he didn't like what little progress we were making so he left, leaving Harry and I alone on the mission." There was an extended silence where they absorbed the words she just said.

"So you guys were alone in a tent in the middle of the forest?"

Harry looked at Hugh and replied, "Yeah… I mean, he walked out on us."

"But where does the locket come into play for helping you guys get together?"

"Well, honestly, nothing 'physical' happened between your mother and I while Ron was gone. I mean, with Ron's departure, it forced the 2 of us to do jobs that we were used to having 3 people do; one of us was always keeping guard of the entrance while the other was either sleeping or eating. It all happened when he returned. And this locket showed Ron's greatest fear." They were on the edge of the couch at this point.

"Turns out it was me and Hermione having a full-on snogfest." Harry said.

Hermione swatted him across the chest for his word choice. "I mean, it was your mother and I sharing a kiss." Hermione nodded in approval at this.

"So that was why you got together? You saw locket forms of yourself kiss?" Jasmine asked skeptically.

"Well, not exactly, but I mean, after Ron went to bed that night, your mother and I talked for a long time. And after we discussed our feelings for each other, I asked her if I could try something crazy."

Both kids' eyes widened. "What'd you do?" They asked eagerly.

"Well, I waited for her to say yes, first! Then, I took her face in my hands and snogged" – _whack _– "I mean, kissed her. And a year later, we were married. And by the following 2 Christmas', we had both you and Jasmine in our life." Hermione's' eyes started watering at thinking back to those days. Harry threw a supportive arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"And you wear the time-turner all the time, why?" Hugh asked genuinely.

"Well, if you think about it, the locket helped us realize the obvious; but the time-turner allowed us to have our first-ever adventure together, by ourselves. Both of those moments I'll never forget" Hermione answered. Her hand was now being squeezed by Harry's. "Never."

Hugh and Jasmine admired the scene in front of them and didn't want to interrupt but really, it was now almost noon and they had yet to open a single present.

"Yes, alright, you've heard the story. Go ahead and open your presents!" Hermione said, following Harry's lead to stand. They walked closer to the tree to get a better look of their excited children sifting through the sea of gifts under the tree.

"Harry, I never told you how much I loved your gift." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, It was nothing. I Figured our 10-year anniversary/Christmas was a good occasion to give it to you. Speaking of, you said you got me a gift as well…" She gave him a mischievous look.

"Yes, you'll get that later. When the kids are in bed…" She finished in a whisper.


	3. A Bedroom Celebration

He gulped, wondering if she had actually just said that or if he had simply misheard her. While he pondered about this, the kids ripped through their gifts in record time. Jasmine's favorite gift being a copy of Beauty & The Beast (Harry and Hermione both agreed it was their favorite fairytale from childhood and felt Jasmine would like it too) and Hugh's being a book about everything Quidditch.

_"Sorry, Hugh, no broom this year; maybe when you make the team in two years." He told his son._

_"Dad, first-years normally never make the team." Hugh said seriously._

_"If I did, son, you can too." He put a supportive hand on his shoulder._

As the day progressed, the gifts were unwrapped, the holiday greetings were exchanged - _"Merry Christmas, Ron! Give Luna our best! We'll see you both at our New Years Eve party! Jasmine's really excited to play with Emilie again.-_ and the dinner finished.

It was now a little after 11pm.

"Alright kids, just because it's Christmas doesn't mean you can stay up all night." Harry said.

They both approached him; Hugh gave him a quick hug, and Jasmine sat on his knee before throwing her arms around his frame and whispered to him, "Best Christmas ever, daddy!"

He gripped her more firmly and whispered back, "Glad you agree, baby." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and, after the pair said goodnight to their mom, watched her and Hugh return to their respective bedrooms.

At the sound of the closing doors, Hermione made her way over to her husband. "I think it's time for your present." Her voice had a hint of seduction and a hint of desire.

"Are you sure I've earned it?" He asked playfully.

She ran her hands over his chest. "After a day like today, that's not even a question…"

His radiant smile could be seen thanks to the lit-up Christmas tree. "Let's go unwrap my present then." He grabbed her hand and made a beeline to the bedroom. He sat Hermione on the edge of their bed before removing his shirt.

"Hey! The only things you need to remove are over here." She gestured up and down her body. He gave her a mock salute, before tugging her shirt over her head. After unclasping her dark red bra, and tossing it carelessly to the side, he unbuttoned her jeans and helped her shimmy them off.

All that remained were her simple, matching panties.

Grabbing the waistband, he yanked them down, and eventually off, to finally reveal all of her. He marveled at how beautiful she was; just as he had their first time those years ago.

"Best. Present. Ever." She laughed at the emphasis he put on that phrase.

"Your turn now." She asserted to him. She first removed both items dangling from her neck and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed. She rose to her feet and made her way over to him. She grazed her fingers over his quidditch-influenced abs, before drifting lower. Never breaking eye-contact, she unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the ground in a heap. If she didn't know just how excited he was before, she did now.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry; let me help." She sat on the edge of the bed once again.

She gently removed his boxers when he said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Hermione." He forced her gaze upward.

"Harry, your thoughtfulness knows no bounds. You're my husband and I love you. Now can I give you your present?"

Feeling it was useless talking her out of something she had her mind set on, he simply said, "I love you, too."

She reached forward and took him in her hand. His eyes closed at her touch. She gave a few strokes before coming to a stop. Just as he was about to tell her what a tease she was, he found himself making a guttural groan. Hermione felt her mouth had never let her down before, so she changed tactics. First, kissing up and down his length; followed by using her tongue to stroke him; and finally, taking him in her mouth (or what she could fit of it). Harry had a hard time remembering the last time he felt this much pleasure.

She began moving back and forth before Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "Fuck, Hermione, you're going to have to stop unless you really want me to lose it right now." He groaned.

She smiled at how much he hated admitting this. "If you insist."

He pushed her back lightly so she lay on the bed. "Oh, I do insist. I insist on returning the favor." He demanded.

"But you already gave me a gift!" She said indignantly.

"Yes, but I'm just such a nice guy that I think two gifts are necessary for a girl like you."

She blushed at his comment and her anger dissipated. "If you must."

He smiled at her approval and separated her legs so he could gain better access. He wanted to make her feel as much pleasure as he just did, so he started off slow. He kissed just above her opening before making a circle around it. Her breathing had picked up with each passing kiss. He then inserted his index finger into her core, eliciting a mix between a gasp and a squeak. He intensified the pace while adding another finger in.

He glanced up to view her mouth forming an 'O' shape. He slowed down and then stopped completely. After seeing confusion start to spread across her face, he moved face-first towards her opening and began to lick between her lips. Hermione had to restrain herself from shooting up, but couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips upwards. This allowed Harry deeper access to her, until he eventually hit a nub, which was too much for her.

"Alright, anymore and I'll lose it all over your face." She said seriously. It took everything Harry had to stop himself from laughing hysterically over her choice of words. He moved closer until his mouth was on hers.

She could just barely taste herself from him mouth. Harry was just about to say something when Hermione stopped him and said, "Harry, we've been married for 10 years… I hope you weren't going to ask permission."

In response, Harry positioned himself on top of Hermione so that he could just move forward and he and Hermione would be one.

"It feels like it's been awhile since I've told you how much I love you." Hermione beamed at him.

"That's so sweet of you. But if you don't finish this, I'll finish it myself." She admitted truthfully. Needing no further motivation, he glided forward until they were connected. Aside from the birth of their children, neither of them could imagine a better moment than when they were 'together'.

Harry began moving back and forth picking up speed after each thrust. Hermione wrapped her legs around the small of his back and began to match Harry in stride. As it went on, Hermione gripped Harry's back (with assistance from her nails) until she knew she could no longer hold it in. In her most seductive voice, she whispered, "I'm ready whenever you are, honey."

That's all Harry needed to hear; He quickened his pace and knew it was time to let go. "Hermione!" escaped his mouth just as "Harry!" was leaving hers.

After a few supplemental thrusts, he gave her nose a quick kiss before finally removing himself and making his way to his side of the bed. It amazed Harry at how many things they were in synch with; but even he didn't see this coming.

"Reach under the bed, Harry." She said between breaths. Harry looked at her as if she was crazy for such a strange post-sex question.

He felt under the bed to come across a box. He pulled it up and set it on his lap; it was a Christmas present.

_"To: Harry, My Chosen One ; From: Hermione, Your Very Appreciative Wife ; P.S. Did you honestly think I was going to let you give me an extra gift this year? Merry Christmas. Love, Hermione."_

He brought his hand to his mouth in shock that she knew what he was going to do before he did. "Wow, Hermione, I don't know whether say thanks or ask how."

She leaned up, planting a kiss on his lips before saying, "You're welcome, Harry. And I never reveal my secrets." She said chuckling, laying back down.

Harry put his hands behind his head, "I wonder how we're going to top this Christmas next year."

"I'm sure we'll be able to, just like you'll be able to open your gift before then." She said with an impatient smile. He removed the lid to find that the box was meant to mislead him. The lone thing inside was a familiar black stone that he had once held before dropping it, never expecting to see it again.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid said he found it just after the battle ended. He asked me if I knew what it was and I'd told him 'I'll give it back to Harry'."

He threw his arms around her and whispered, "Thank you. Truly, thank you."

Her eyes glistened a little and said, "I just felt if you needed to talk to someone that you can't 'talk' to anymore, you deserved it." He smiled at how thoughtful she was, before setting the stone on the nightstand.

"You know, I just thought of something…" Harry stated ambiguously.

She looked at him curiously. "What's that Harry?"

"Wouldn't it be something if we went 3 for 3 on Christmas babies?"

She pondered what he said before realizing; Hugh was born 9 months after their first Christmas married together and Jasmine came 9 months after the following Christmas.

"Huh, I guess Christmas is kind of our 'fun' holiday." She said while elbowing him in the side.

"Tis the season!" He replied. Both were now yawning due to not only their bit of 'fun', but also the hour.

"Good night, Hermione." He stated through a yawn.

"Good night, Harry."

She addressed his chest. They were now huddled together, holding each other for both comfort and support, before finally they had succumbed to sleep. Even in sleep, their breathing and heartbeats coincided with each other.

They were the definition of "perfect harmony".


End file.
